Christmas Homecoming
by Hailey Ambrose
Summary: Jayla has been looking forward to her boyfriend coming home for Christmas and planned a special Christmas Homecoming night for him. A Christmas One Shot for RatedrKjErIcHo. Roman/OC with a mention of Dean/OC. Warning: Sexual Content.


This is a Christmas one shot for RatedrKjErIcHo. The best writing partner. Thanks for always writing with me. You're the best. Hope you like it

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my oc. This story is for entertainment purposes only and is fiction. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

* * *

><p>Jayla Ambrose smiled as she looked around the house. She had decorated for Christmas the last week as her boyfriend, Roman was out of town on business. They had picked out their tree before he left and managed to get it decorated. Roman had left the other decorating to her. She put lights on the outside with the help of her brother, Dean and his girlfriend, Shari. Shari also helped her decorated the inside of the house. She walked up the stairs to the master bedroom and started to get it ready.<p>

She was excited that Roman was finally going to be home and she couldn't wait. She placed candles all around the room and turned on her Ipod docking station to some romantic music that Shari had put on it. Her best friend was a romantic and it was a shock to Jayla that she fell in love with Dean. But she guessed opposites attracted was the truth in their case.

She finished with the candles and started to throw some rose petals everywhere. Once she had that done, she walked over to the dresser and took out the red lingerie she had bought. She went to the bathroom and slipped off her clothes and into the shower. Once she was done, she slipped on the lingerie. She put on some of her perfume and walked into the bedroom.

She smiled when she heard Roman's car in the garage. She had left him a note saying to follow the rose petals for his surprise.

Roman sighed as he walked into the house. It had been one tough week. Dwayne was a pain while they were trying to close this business deal. His wife, Merida, was close to delivering their daughter and she was calling Dwayne constantly which put him on edge for the business. So, when it finally was finished, Roman was beyond relieved.

He stopped when he walked into the house and saw the note. He figured Jayla had gone to her parents. He picked it up and smiled when he read it. He started to make his way upstairs following the rose petals as he was instructed to do. He opened the door to the bedroom and smiled when he saw his wife standing in the red lingerie.

"I see you can follow instructions." She smiled as he walked in.

"When I'm motivated." He smiled and walked over to her. He pulled her to him. "You look beautiful." He said before kissing her. "And sexy." He kissed her again. "And very hot."

She pulled away and smiled at him. "Thank you." She stepped back and removed her robe. She made her way over to the bed. "Now are you going to come and get your present?"

He smiled at her as she laid down on the bed. He quickly removed his clothes as he walked over to the bed. He placed a kiss on her knee and then her thigh. He made his way up and kissed her lips passionately. He moved his hands down to her breasts and massaged them through the lingerie before he ripped it in two and threw it on the floor.

"I love when you get all aggressive with me."

He smiled at her and took one of her breasts in his mouth. She moaned loudly as he did. He smiled against her as he knew exactly what to do to turn her on. He made his way down her body placing kisses on every inch of her skin.

"Oh my god." She moaned out as she felt his mouth on her most intimate place. She felt the familiar feeling inside her as he continued to please her. "Oh, god. I'm cumming." She said as she came hard. He continued to use his mouth on her as she rode out her ecstasy. "Oh my god. That was incredible." She panted out as he moved to kiss her lips.

"Glad you enjoyed yourself." He smiled and placed himself at her. "And this night is far from over." He kissed her again as he slid inside her.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him close to her as he started to thrust in and out her. She moaned loudly as he did.

"Yes, oh my god, harder." She moaned out as he continued. He increased his pace as she did. Both were soon breathing heavily as they were close. Sweat covered them as their passion for each other increased.

She was in heaven as he continued to move inside her. He was hitting every spot inside her and she was loving every minute of it. She barely had time to react when he changed their positions with her on top of him.

She smiled and leaned down and kissed him as she started to ride him. She wanted to give him the same pleasure he had been giving her. She soon felt the familiar feeling inside her and she knew he was close too. She increased her pace as they both started to come. He brought one hand to her breast and the other rubbed her clit as she rode him.

The combination of everything was too much for her and she soon came hard. She continued to ride him as she rode out hers and he soon followed as she felt him unload inside her. She collapsed on him afterward as they laid there catching their breath.

Roman smiled and pulled her to him even more. "Merry Christmas." He whispered as they held each other.

She leaned up and smiled at him before kissing him. "Merry Christmas." She laid her head back on his chest and they both were soon asleep knowing tomorrow they would be spending the day with her family. But for tonight, they were enjoying their Christmas together.

Please Review!


End file.
